hapelfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Lord Gingerblade
'Magorath Eld '(znany też jako Larkin Gingerblade lub Lord Gingerblade) - Potężny czarnoksiężnik, przywódca organizacji Bloodguard. Historia Urodził się jako Larkin Treasach Gingerblade w klinice Św. Munga. Był synem Mathghamhaina i Lylianny Gingerblade'ów, znanych i szanowanych czarodziejów pochodzących z czystokrwistych rodów. W dzieciństwie bardzo dużo czasu spędzał ze swoim starszym bratem, Ivanem, oraz później z młodszym - Erasmem. W zasadzie Ivan opiekował się swoimi młodszymi braćmi dużo więcej niż matka, która po jakimś czasie zostawiła ich ojca i uciekła w nieznane. Zaszczepił w nich ortodoksyjne wartości, przeświadczenie o swojej wyższości nad mugolami oraz wszelkie najważniejsze rodowe tradycje. Nim jeszcze Larkin poszedł do szkoły, starszy brat zakodował mu miłość do poszerzania swych horyzontów oraz pewność siebie poprzez częste powtarzanie mu rodowej dewizy - "Sapere aude". W wieku lat jedenastu chłopiec został wysłany do Hogwartu, o którym słyszał wiele opowieści od starszych członków rodziny. Został przydzielony do Slytherinu, gdzie szybko udało mu się nawiązać pożyteczne znajomości. Miał wyjątkowo dobre oceny, zdaniem nauczycieli uczył się nawet lepiej niż kiedyś jego starszy brat. Niestety, spotkał go duży zawód - kiedy rok później Erasm miał pójść do Hogwartu, okazało się, iż ojciec wysyła go do Durmstrangu. Larkin nie mógł pogodzić się z tym faktem, lecz zrekompensowali mu to nowi przyjaciele. Lata mijały, a Larkin zaczął tworzyć w szkole struktury organizacji pro-czystokrwistej Oddech Nundu. W okresie świetności zrzeszała ona aż 10% uczniów Hogwartu, niestety po odejściu Gingerblade'a ze szkoły nastąpiły w niej podziały i walka o władzę, przez co rozpadła się bezpowrotnie. Chłopak zdał szkołę z dobrymi wynikami, lecz nim zdążył znaleźć pracę jego ojciec kazał mu wyjechać jego śladem do Rosji. Tam Larkin poznał swego dziadka, majestatycznego i enigmatycznego czarodzieja imieniem Donovan. Został wcielony do antymugolskiej organizacji "Ghoullicon", której przewodził ród Gingerblade. Siała ona postrach w całej Rosji, a jej najzagorzalszym przeciwnikiem była organizacja Sovet, zrzeszająca czarodziei przychylnych rządowi Rosji i działających w jej interesie. Oba ugrupowania toczyły wieloletnie, zaciekłe walki a w tym czasie Larkin pobierał nauki od Mathghamhaina i Donovana. Dzięki nim opanował do wysokiego stopnia wiele dziedzin magii, takich jak pojedynkowanie, uzdrawianie czy transmutacja. Podczas największej z bitew pomiędzy Ghoulliconem a Sovetem, podczas której oba ugrupowania zostały zdziesiątkowane, został ciężko ranny. Stracił połowę twarzy i obie ręce, Donovan i Math stwierdzili jednak zgodnie, iż nie mogą pozwolić na jego śmierć. Zebrali najpotężniejszych i najmądrzejszych czarodziejów z całej organizacji i wraz z nimi stworzyli sztuczne ręce i twarz Larkinowi za pomocą czarnej magii. Niestety, jego stan zdrowia nadal był krytyczny a czarna magia z jego rąk i twarzy zaczęła stopniowo rozlewać się po ciele, sprawiając, iż wyglądał jak przeklęty lub demon. Po siedmiu latach wrócił do pełni zdrowia, ale jak się okazało - Ghoullicon przestał działać. Większość jego członków została zabita przez Sovet lub wyłapana i uwięziona przez rosyjskie Ministerstwo Magii. Larkin wyruszył więc do krainy, która dała początek rodowi Gingerblade - Irlandii, aby badać swoje korzenie, szukać odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytania i zastanawiać się nad celem swojego życia. Podczas tych beztroskich wędrówek odnalazł stary, przeklęty dwór Gingerblade'ów zamieszkiwany przez ducha Treasacha Gingerblade'a, starego czarodzieja po którym dostał drugie imię. Według słów swego przodka, był pierwszą osobą, której udało się przeżyć wejście na teren dworu, był on bowiem obłożony klątwą, która do środka wpuścić miała jedynie wybrańca. Larkin przez długi czas mieszkał w ruinach dworu i pobierał nauki od Treasacha - nie tylko na temat magii, ale również na tematy filozoficzne, egzystencjalne, historyczne oraz w temacie ogólnej wiedzy o życiu. Po kolejnych siedmiu latach spędzonych z duchem starego przodka Larkin wybrał się w podróż po świecie. Zawędrował do Szkocji, gdzie został na dłużej. Widząc samowolę aurorów oraz dyktatorskie zapędy Herpona Margela zaczął budować struktury nowej organizacji - Bloodguard, przyjmując tytuł Lord Gingerblade. Organizacja rozwijała się na tyle prężnie że po jakimś czasie posiadała już własną wyspę, statek i balon. Z czasem Lord zdecydował całkowicie odciąć się od rodu Gingerblade, który jego zdaniem podupadł - i przyjął nowe miano - Magorath Eld. Jemu i jego zwolennikom udało się wywołać bitwę w Hogsmeade oraz zlikwidować jednego z najzagorszalszych zwolenników Margela, szefa aurorów Freda Skeeta oraz kilku pomniejszych margelistów, niestety członkowie organizacji byli regularnie wyłapywani i zabijani, przez co po jakimś czasie jej zastępy zostały tak bardzo uszczuplone, że Magorath rozwiązał ją. Obecnie zastanawia się, czy warto jeszcze walczyć o dobro społeczeństwa, które tak usilnie włazi pod depczący je but Herpona Margela, pomimo iż za tę walkę jego syn i przyjaciele oddali życie. Wygląd Wygląd Mago jest zupełnie odmienny od zwykłego człowieka. W zasadzie - jest on odmienny od wszelkiego życia na ziemi. Jego ciało jest zupełnie czarne - nie tak jak u czarnoskórych - to po prostu absolutna ciemność. Czarna magia, którą jest obleczony przejęła cały jego organizm, sprawiając, iż nawet jego krew jest czarnej barwy. Jedyne, co pozostało mu z ludzkiego wyglądu to oczy. Są one barwy szarej i kontrastują z resztą jego osoby, niczym tętniąca szczęściem oaza pośród mrocznego pustkowia. Jego rysy twarzy, które dość trudno dostrzec są gładkie. Gdyby nie klątwa, mógłby być całkiem przystojnym mężczyzną. Jego włosy są zupełnie białe i sięgają mu do szyi a w słońcu wydają się lekko emanować słabym, białym światłem. Jest poza tym dobrze zbudowany - ma szeroke ramiona i masywne ręce. Jego wzrost rysuje się w granicach nieco poniżej dwóch metrów. Ubiera się w fioletowy kombinezon, który kupił w mugolskim sklepie dla cosplayerów i ulepszył go, czyniąc z niego prawdziwą zbroję. Nie nosi kapeluszy ani nakryć głowy, w sytuacjach, które go do tego zmuszają co najwyżej kaptur. Z całości jego ubioru wyróżniają się zawsze buty, o które wyjątkowo dba. Są one zawsze wypastowane i wypolerowane do tego stopnia, że aż się błyszczą - nie wiadomo po co, gdyż zazwyczaj skrywa je szata. Charakter Mago to fundamentalista w kwestii czystej krwi, pochodzi w końcu do jednej z najbardziej ortodoksyjnych rodzin czarodziejów. Jest pewny siebie oraz tego, iż to właśnie jego rolą jest stworzenie nowego, lepszego świata. Uważa się za swego rodzaju wybrańca, któremu przeznaczone jest ukazać innym właściwą drogę. Jest człowiekiem sprawiedliwym (przynajmniej według siebie samego) - nie waha się gdy ma kogoś zabić, lecz tylko gdy jest pewien, że jest to konieczne. Dba o swoją rodzinę i przyjaciół, gdyż uważa że to dla nich żyje i bez nich nie mógłby wypełnić swojego przeznaczenia. Nienawidzi tych, którzy wyrządzają innym krzywdy bezpodstawnie, tak jak np. robią to aurorzy więźniom. Lubi prawić moralizatorskie kazania i pouczać ludzi. Czuje się dobrze ze swoim przeklętym ciałem, uważa że dodaje mu ono grozy i charyzmy. Ma szacunek do ludzi, którzy mają swoje cele, ideały i za nie walczą i umierają. Nie jest nader szczerzy - ujawnia rozmówcom tylko tyle prawdy, ile według niego powinni znać. Jedną z najpotężniejszych jego cech jest ciekawość - chciałby każdego znać i wszystko o nim wiedzieć. Jest uparty i jeśli ktoś ma odmienne zdanie od niego, to próbuje nakłonić go do swojego. Mago jest odważny, czasami pyszny oraz wyniosły, ale także kochający dla rodziny i przyjaciół, dobry i empatyczny. Każdy może przyjść do niego ze swoimi problemami, każdego wysłucha i postara się pomóc. Jest jednak również bezwzględny - jeżeli chodzi o obronę rodziny lub jej dobrego imienia, potrafi obudzić w sobie potwora. Ciekawostki * Jego ulubiona zabawka to gumowa kaczka * Posiada gadającą i latającą czaszkę * Ma latającą furgonetkę FAMILY FROST z melodyjką i lodami w bagażniku * Jego boginem jest on sam jako mugol * Nie potrafi wyczarować patronusa z powodu opętania czarną magią * Posiada wystarczająco wielkie rozumienie magii, by tworzyć własne zaklęcia